powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Yost
Daniel Yost is the 34-year-old mentor of the [[Hyper Rangers|'Hyper Rangers']] and invented their equipment, including their Morphers and Zords. He was also the Silver Proto Ranger for a short time. He owns a reasonably successful Ice Cream shop in New Angel Grove, which he runs with the assistance of the Hyper Ranges and is above one of the entrances to their secret base. Personality Character History Daniel was twenty years old when Astronema's forces fought the Space Rangers for the final time, and was a direct witness to the allied force of evil's defeat. He misheard Astronema's name and referred to her as Andromeda for years. Daniel found his calling afterward and began learning all he could about the Rangers, how they worked, and the Morphing Grid. He was briefly part of the Lightspeed Rescue organization but left after a disagreement with their narrow focus on Mariner Bay. When he first learned of the Geometon threat, Daniel began preparing for their inevitable invasion. When his Morphers proved too finicky for normal usage he searched for the one in a million people who had the required, potent connection to the Morphing Grid. He moved his operation to New Angel Grove, the city he discovered most likely to be attacked by the Geometons in the future. He eventually found these candidates in New Angel Grove, with several living in the city itself. Carol Moore, John Toombs, Jeremy Young, Ju Liu, and Anika Robinson, all having recently become in need of a job, were called to his business, where he tried to discretely offer them the opportunity to become the Hyper Rangers. Believing it to be a job offer to work in a popular, if small ice cream shop, all but Ju and Anika declined and went about their day. Showing the two their Morphers he showed them how to Morph, but heard the crack of thunder shortly after they Morphed into the Yellow and Pink Hyper Rangers. Racing to save them with Ju and Anika, they fended off the Geos long enough for Daniel to hand the Morphers out. The Hyper Rangers morphed and defeated the Geos with only some issue, and managed to destroy Angleus by summoning their weapons and combining their efforts. Ranger Powers Abilities * Genius Level Intellect - Daniel is one of the most intelligent people on the planet, as evidenced by his ability to create the arsenal utilized by the Hyper Rangers, including their Zords, the Morphers themselves, and an A.I helper, D.I.T.T.Z.Y without any assistance. He also gained a profound understanding of the Morphing Grid and its applications, incorporating these possibilities into his tech. * Technological Aptitude - Daniel is a highly skilled inventor and created most of the equipment the Hyper Rangers use in their fights, including the Megazords, transportation system, and Morphers. Despite his extraordinary talent Daniel was unable to successfully modify the transportation system to transport those without sustained Ranger powers. His re-usable Morphers can also only function when used by certain individuals that have a strong latent connection to the Morphing Grid, unlike many others which can be used by anyone. He also managed to construct a second Megazord in under a year, and later managed to use it and the original Megazord to form a stronger Megazord. * Business Aptitude - Daniel has run the New Angel Grove Ice Cream shop for several years successfully. * Martial Arts Proficiency - Daniel is quite skilled in martial arts, enough to handle himself for a time against a few Geos and instruct the Hyper Rangers in multiple practices. * Bo-Staff Training - Daniel has learned how to use a Bo-Staff with great skill and can use it to fight and destroy Geos. * Connection to the Morphing Grid - Daniel has a connection to the Morphing Grid like all living beings, but not one powerful enough for his original Morphers to latch on to, and neither can the Charged Morphers. Allies Hyper Rangers Carol Moore John Toombs Jeremy Young Ju Liu Anika Robinson Trivia Daniel Yost shares his last name with the actor who portrayed the original Billy Cranston, David Yost. Category:Silver Ranger Category:Temporary Ranger Category:PR Mentors Category:Allies Category:Power Rangers: Hyper Charged Category:Kaestal